


A whole life so lonely and then you come and ease the pain

by Amburconda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eternal flame - Freeform, F/M, Hell, Post-Season/Series 04, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amburconda/pseuds/Amburconda
Summary: Lucifer sits on his Hellish throne and thinks of his one true love.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A whole life so lonely and then you come and ease the pain

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand darling_

Ash settled on his shoulders and in his hair, which had curled in the millennia he had spent back in Hell. Lucifer longed for hair gel and a new suit. He longed for a scent other than brimstone. For sounds other than the screams and whimpers of the eternally damned souls. He longed for the touch of a soft hand. For the glint of golden hair in the ever present California sun. For a woman that he loved like no other. 

_Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand?_

Lucifer leaned his head back against the hard stone surface of his throne and closed his eyes. His heart began to beat faster as he thought of his life, his old life on the Earthly plane, as he thought about her. The last time that he had seen the Detective he had left her on his balcony, the both of them heartbroken, believing they would never be together again. He wondered if she resented him for his decision, or if she understood why he did this. He did it for her. For her spawn. For his nephew, Charlie. For Doctor Linda and Amenadiel. For his oldest friend, Mazikeen. For Miss Lopez and even Detective Douche. 

_Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Lucifer was in love. For the first time in his endlessly long existence he loved and was loved in return. After years of following after the Detective he finally knew for sure, she felt the same. Deep in the darkness of the pit he wondered if his years on Earth with her were a dream that he had awoken from. Hell was a nightmare, but it was all that he knew. Aeons spent surrounded by fire and brimstone made it hard to believe that there was anything pure or beautiful in the universe. Until he met her. Chloe Decker was Heaven in a mortal body. It was easy to love her, how could anyone not? The eternal flame of love and desire burned bright in his chest. The worst tortures of Hell could never dim it.

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain_

The memory of his name on her lips cleared the clouds of despair from over his head. Damnation was endlessly more bearable with thoughts of her running through his head. Hell was meant to torture everyone there, even the King was not free of it’s influence. Lucifer would suffer a million Hells if it meant that Chloe could be safe.  
Ash settled on his shoulders and in his hair, despite this Lucifer smiled. Edgar Allen Poe said it best, “we loved with a love that was more than love”. He would survive being stuck in Hell through the memory of her. Her beautiful face, her golden hair, her smile. Hell may be, well, Hell, but the love of Chloe Decker made him feel like he was in Heaven.

_I don't want to lose this feeling_


End file.
